Last Minute Love SasuNaru
by Rikku Lawliet
Summary: A yaoi paring of SASUNARU so in this story they go to high school. All except for a certain Uchiha who graduates early and becomes..A SENSEI! Follow this funny -and graphic- FanFic of SasuNaru while sasuke and naruto try to find love as teacher & student. [THIS STORY IS OLD, HAS SPELLING ERRORS, AND I DON'T CARE FOR IT. I WILL NOT EDIT IT, AND I MAY DELETE THIS STORY LATER.]
1. Chapter 1

~SasuNaru~

~Last Minute Love~

Prolouge -somewhat-: WARING YAOI! BOYxBOY SASUNARU! NO HATERS PLEASE! NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO and SHONEN JUMP

So I have the main character's in high school like normal people. They are all Ninja's still. This would roughly place before Sasuke left the village. But it would be as if he hadn't left. A war broke out when Orochimaru tried to take Sasuke by force. A war still rages today. The reason that they are in high school is because Tsunade had made a knew "rule" that all ninja's under the age of 18 were going to still go to school so that they could be safe and still learn. That will hopefull clear up any soon to come confusing to come!

Enjoy :D

Chapter 1

_Naruto was felt as though all the air in the world was gone. _

_The air to breathe had been pulled from his lungs._

_His air to live was his forever love,_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Naruto turned to his right. As always there was nothing there except for the head indent in the pillow and the blanket wrinkled where someone once was. Naruto grabbed the pillow and breathed in the scent, because he new this was his last scent he will have a long time from Sasuke.

Naruto heard the alarm go off, signaling for him to go to high school. Naruto was 16 and had a place all to himself. At times it was great -like last night for example- and other times he wanted a mother's warm hug to tell him it was alright, or a father to teach him how to become a great man.

Naruto grabbed his Konaha white dress shirt and his Uzumaki black cloak jacket and walked out the door. Outside awaited a eegear Haruno Sakura with her short pink hair held back with her Konaha headband.

"Naru, why the long face?" Naruto looked up -not realizing he was depresed- and fakely grinned at her and said, "Ran out of ramen for breakfast."

Sakura had a irritated look and yelled "Maybe you shouldn't eat ramen all the time you freak! That way you can have a good meal every now and again."

Naruto would normally yell back at her and bicker, but he wanted to just to school and shrugged it off. The whole walk to school seemed long and quiet, till Sakura said "Wow it sure is going to be different. Having Sasuke being graduated and becoming a teacher today. It will sure be different."

Naruto was in scilence when he quietly agreed "Yeah, sure. Let's just get to class already."

As soon as they were on campus Ino ran to Sakura and started to gossip like two old ladies. "I thought you two weren't friends?" Ino sharply looked at Naruto and said "We patched it up over the summer. What about you? Still dating Huga Hinata?" Naruto shuddered slightly to himself and said "I broke it off after she started to gain all that weight."

From behind Sakura hit him and said "You shouldn't be that shallow you insensitive jerk!" "Your right Sakura." Huga Neji was in front of Naruto when he said that and also said "After you broke up with her, she came crying to me. I guess I have to thank you for that because now we are together."

Naruto shocked yelled "Aren't you two cousin's? And what about Tenten?" Neji shrugged and said "She moved and Hinata and I are only in the same clan, not related by blood." Naruto shivered slightly for some reason.

"Stop your socialising and get to class." Everyone turned to see Uchiha Sasuke, better now known as Uchiha-san. "Yes, sensei." Said Sakura and Ino. They both bowed and went inside with everyone else except Naruto.

"I don't have to call you sensei, we're the same age for crying out loud." Naruto was facing the building and Sasuke was standing behind him. "I only became sensei because I graduated early and they needed a teacher for the school." Naruto turned to face him and said "It is just plain creepy! Your the same age as me, your only two inches taller than I am, and yet I have to call you sensei!"

Sasuke sighed and rubbed the back off his head and said "I know it is not an easy adjustment for you or me." He leaned in close to Naruto's ear and whispered "Especially after last night."

Naruto pushed him off and stormed to class, while Sasuke starred at him with bemusement in his eyes.

_~The night Before~_

_Naruto bursted in to his room. Exhausted after the long and tiresome last day of summer. Sasuke was in Naruto's appartment making dinner. Naruto fell to his bed and looked to Sasuke. "You look like a house wife, Sasu." Sasuke laughed and said "You would like that you perv. Me a desperate house wife, with nasty intentions for you tonight." Naruto smiled and said, "I can't wait for dessert then." _

_Sauke smiled then frowned. "What's going on, Sasu?" Sasuke shook his head and said "I graduated last year." Naruto wasn't getting it "Congradulations?" Sasuke looked up from his cooking and said "Which means I am not a student any more with you. I talked to Tsunade and she said the since most of the men and women have gone to war, they needed a person to teach the remaining students at the high school." _

_Naruto shook his head and said "I don't get it." Sasuke threw down his knife and said "It means I have to teach you Naruto! It means that we will not be able to sneek off together like last year."_

_Naruto was shocked and said "Does that mean I have to call you sensei?" Sasuke turned sharply and gazed into Naruto's eyes, but his eyes were red with the sharringan. Which could mean one of two reasons: 1 he's pissed. 2 He want's sex now. But from what Naruto could see. It looked like both._

_Sasuke jumped on to Naruto. Naruto tried to fight back and yelled "No Sasuke! I had a long day, I don't want to." Naruto looked up to Sasuke and his curse mark was strangely grasping his entrie left side of his body. Naruto was shocked, because Sasuke hadn't flinched when it went across his body. Either Sasuke was replaced by a fake, or he was really upset._

_Within minutes Sasuke had ripped off all of Naruto's clothes, placed his face into the pillow and began to roughly attack his private areas. Thrusting, streatching, pain, lust. When Sasuke had finished he had laid to the side of Naruto and fell to immediate sleep. For Naruto that was the first time that Sasuke had forced him when he had the curse mark all over his body, making him stronger. And the first time they made love, with out love..._

"Good Morning Class" Sasuke started the class off and also said "Since it is the first day back, write about your summer vacation and how good or bad it was." Naruto stared at a blank page for five minutes when he thought "_how can I write about my summer vacation when it was mostly me having sex with Sasuke!" _Sasuke was over Naruto when he asked "Having problems Uzumaki-kun?" That made Naruto twitch. He was never called by his sir name. It was always Naruto or Naru, never Uzumaki. His hand was balled into a fist when he said though his teeth "Nothing, Uchiha." Sasuke walked back to his desk and started to read the paper's that ended up on his desk. When the bell rang for the students to go to lunch Naruto was the last one in.

Naruto gave Sasuke a piece of paper with only two words on it. "Fuck You." Sasuke stood up followed Naruto to the door. He stood behind him and held the door shut with one hand. Naruto was still facing the door when Sasuke said "What is your problem today Naru-kun?"

Naruto flinched at the suffix -kun. If Sasuke was a student, he would be fine with it, but he's not. "Nothing _sensei _I just got up on the wrong side of the bed, like you would know." Sasuke turned Naruto to face him. With an evil grin on his face and an old look in his eyes he said "You called me Sensei.."

Before Naruto relized what he had done, he was thrown on the teacher desk and his pants were being pulled off. "What are you doing? This is a public place!" Sasuke was kissing with the upmost intensity, his sweet rythmic kissing in tune with Naruto's heart. Naruto was willing to give in, his pants were off and Sasuke was kissing down the length of his body. With every ounce of effort Naruto pushed him back. He pulled up his pants and left, without looking back at Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, you hardly ate your ramen." said Rock Lee. They we're all on top of the school roof eating lunch. Everyone noticed that something was wrong with Naruto, but nobody knew what. "Yeah your more annoying than usual; because you aren't saying anything." Ino had chimmed in. Naruto shook his head and said "I won't look at Uchiha..-san and say sensei. It is way too odd. I will not, he his one of us in my mind."

"I am." Sasuke was standing behind Naruto on the roof. "Uchiha-sensei!" yelled Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Rock Lee. He nodded and sat down. He opened his sandwhich and began to eat it. "So far, I like being a teacher, just not this young." Naruto got up and threw his Ramen down, that had gotten all over everyone. "Looking where you're throwing things dobe!" Naruto's face had gotten red and he had stormed off.

"...Read the chapter's and that will be all for the homework. Uzumaki-kun, stay for a minute." Everyone had left and Naruto had walked up to Sasuke's desk and was looking down. "What Uchiha?" Sasuke sighed and sat on his desk infront of Naruto. "Naru...look. I would give up this job in a heart beat for you. But Iruka asked me, and I told him I would. Since I had told you before, I can be having public relations with you if I'm a teacher." Naruto scoffed "I could get fired. So that is why I can't stay at your place for a while. They are also doing a home inspection of my place because of the overly procations due to the war. You do understand, right Naru?" Naruto looked down. Not even saying a word at all. When he turned to walk out of the room he finally spoke "I'll miss you...Sasu."

That is all for now I am sorry. This is Rikku Lawliet and I hope you enjoy a taste of "_Last Minute Love"_ X3 


	2. Chapter 2: New Students

Chapter 2: New Student

Prlouge: WARING YAOI! BOYxBOY SASUNARU! NO HATERS PLEASE! NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO and SHONEN JUMP

I'M SORRY THIS WILL NOT MAKE SENSE T_T so Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari will...yeah.. but in this story Konaha have not met the Sunagakure villagers at all yet -except Tsunade- so yeah. I know it will confusing, please just roll with the punches and keep holding on! -

The student body and staff went inside the Auditorium, Principal Iruka was on the stage and had said "Welcome everyone! We are hear today because of the Sunagakure high school was...hit by a sand storm...Ok so we have some new students with us," On the stage appeared a guy holding a puppet, a girl with an fan hair clip, a hot red haired boy with no eye brows, and a few others. Naruto looked at the boy with red hair he had felt an odd conection with that boy...Like they both had a dark secret, that the world wants to keep secret "So hows the assembly going Naruto?" Sasuke had sat by Naruto when he wasn't looking. Naruto jumped at the sound of his voice, then had gotten slightly angry and had said "jeez Sasuke must you sit by me when were at school?"

Sasuke had shrugged and the assembly continued. When the students walked off the stage Naruto and the gang had went up to greet them. Sasuke went back to his class room with a very depressed walk. Sakura had greet three of the new students and said "Hello I am Haruno Sakura I am a student from class 1-b." The girl had smiled and had said "I am Temari, these are my brothers Kankuro," He held up his puppet, "and Gaara." The red head had looked down not making eye contact. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, welcome to Konaha High." Temari had nodded and had asked "So who was the guy who had walked off?" Sakura had smiled and took Temari by the arm and said "That is Sensei-Uchiha." Temari smiled and said "Well Sensei, I will do anything for an A."

During the class Naruto was staring at Gaara who was staring out the window. The room was quiet and then a loud thunk made the students jump slightly, "Sorry I dropped my book." Sasuke said. When everyone went back to work, Sasuke gave Naruto a dirty look. But Naruto didn't seem to care that much. He got Sasuke's looks all the time, from leaving his socks on the floor to burning food...

_~Flash Back~_

"_Naru I'm-" Sasuke looked at the kitchen in Naruto's appartment and it was "FIRE! There's a fire in the Kitchen!" Sasuke had filled water up from the the bathroom and trown it on the fire. _

_Naruto was in the corner by his bed. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I tried to make you a nice dinner but...It all caught up in flames. I am so sorry I am" Sasuke gave him an angry face and Naruto said "please do not be mad. I can clean it up ple-" Sasuke had hugged Naruto and said "I thought you had gotten hurt. Don't ever do anything like that again dobe." Naruto hugged him back and said "I promise..."_

_"Hey want to go to Ichiraku's?" Sasuke shook his head and said "You are a dobe."_

"Why are there all these flash backs?" Naruto thought to himself. He looked around the room and noticed no one was there. "oh my gosh I am going to be late for lunch!" Naruto ran out of the room and when he passed Sasuke's desk, Sasuke said "Have fun, dobe." Naruto blushed on the way to the roof.

"I'm a ventriloquist! I can make my puppet talk while I drink a liquid." Kankuro had grabbed a juice box and said "L-l-llook what i-" Kankuro had started to cough and choke. "You should not do that as a carrer unless you want to die drowning." Temari said. "So Temari, these are your brothers?" She nodded and said "Yep, can't get rid of 'em."

While the girls went on with there conversation Naruto was noticing that Gaara was totally not plugged into anyone's conversations. Naruto felt as though he was sad and lonely, that Gaara needed a friend. He got up and sat next to him. He handed half a sandwich to Gaara and he said "Thanks." Naruto smiled and said "That's what friends are for." Gaara looked up and said "Friends?" Naruto looked at him and said "Sure! But, only if you want." Gaara nodded and said "Friends..." He took a bite out of the sandwich and went back to this trance of thought. Naruto smiled knowing, he gained a new friend.

Sasuke looked out the window, he saw Naruto with the new kid. The red head. Sasuke punched the desk in anger. He tried to contain his new found anger, since Naruto is flirting with every guy he can get his hands on. But...if Sasuke makes it so they can't all have a place to do what they want...Naruto will be right back here with Sasuke.

After a final lecture from all the teachers the students got to go home. Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Hinata were a group all leading to Sakura's house. The boys were heading to town to do god knows what, but Naruto was heading to his house...all alone. He shook his head at the thought of being alone, it made him angry at Sasuke and sad because of Sasuke. Naruto had gotten a tighter grip on his backpack and thought "_For sure Sasuke will be back, he will be and I will be there waiting!"_

The Next day at school the morning went by in a blur, and when lunch appeared Naruto could hardly believe it. The gang was heading to the acess to the roof when there was a sign on the door stating "No Students Allowed Beyond This Point" Naruto deeply sighed and said "This is complete bull shit! We've been going here since last year, why is it blocked off now?" Sasuke walked on by and all he did was, quietly laugh.

"Uzumaki-kun." Naruto twitched. He was so depressed about lunch that he forgot he was in english class with the subsitute Hatake, or better known as Kakashi-sensei. "Describe a Haiku poem for me." Naruto looked around and said "Uh, well it's a poem." Kakashi turned his head "and?" Naruto sighed "And it's about Haiku's...and..." Kakashi sighed "Did you even do your homework Uzumaki?" Naruto got up, yelled and pointed at Kakshi "No I didn't do my homework! We should be out in the war, not in this classroom! Don't you get that old pervert!" Kakashi set down "Make out Paradice pt.2" and said calmly but evily "Do to the pincipals office...NOW!" Naruto jumped back a little, grabbed his stuff and walked out of the class.

"Naruto you can't keep doing this! Soon you will either be suspended or worse expelled! Do you want to throw your life away?" Naruto looked away and said "Sure, it's not like anyone would care." Iruka looked him in the eyes and said "You are like a son to me Naruto. I can't see you waste your life away. Please go back to class and don't make inturuptions? Also do your homework." Naruto sighed and said "Sure Iruka-sensei. See you later." "I hope not in this office!"

An hour after all the students had left, Iruka walked into Sasuke's classroom. "Yes principal-san?" Iruka closed the door and said "Uchiha, I did what you asked now I want to know, why did you make me close off the roof acess?" Sasuke sighed and said "I was worried for the students well beings." Iruka gave him a stern look. Sasuke shook his head and said "Fine, I didn't want my...lov-friend...to be stolen away from me. Ok?" Iruka slightly laughed but morely to himself. "If your talking about HIM...then yes, I understand. Just becareful, you could be fired or worse arrested or sexually harrasing a student...if you know what I mean."

Thank you all for reading chapter 2! I know it was short ^^; but the next will be longer! Thank you and favorite/comment X3


	3. Chapter 3: Snap Judgment

Chapter 3: Snap Judgment

Prolouge: WARING YAOI! BOYxBOY SASUNARU! NO HATERS PLEASE! NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO and SHONEN JUMP

Ok this next scene is very...Mhhh hmm and ahhhhh...questionable for young readers -even though I am a in high school ^^;- so FAIR WARNING!

~_Flash Back...~_

_Naruto was on the roof. He was enjoying he solitude of being alone. He had the wind blowing through his hair, his head band blowing with it. He was day dreaming about going home and showing his report card to his parents. His mother so happy and proud to have a brilliant son, his father congradulating him with a one of a kind smile. _

_Naruto smiled. He loved his day dream parents, because they could never ground him. "Naruto?" Naruto turned and saw Sasuke. He smiled. "What are you thinking Naru?" Naruto smiled and said "Same old, same old. Sasu, how are you enjoying your last day as a freshman." Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and said "Great...just great." _

_Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "Where were for half an hour?" Sasuke looked down and thought to him self _-Graduation?- _"Nothing Naru, look let's go get ramen. As a congradulations for the good grades." Naruto sighed. "Is there something wrong Naru?" Naruto smiled and said "This roof has many...memories. I am gonna miss it." Sasuke laughed "For three months?" Naruto nodded. Sasuke sighed, and said "Fine. One more for old times sakes."_

_The sun was setting on the horizon, the mood was being set by the twilight's decent into the sky. Sasuke lips had lightly touched Naruto's in a sensual way. Playful. Naruto became light headed and leaned into Sasuke's embrace. Sasuke laughed "Dizzy?" Naruto lightly chuckled and said "Had gotten no lunch." Sasuke smiled and said "Well then. Let me take care of you." Sasuke laid Naruto on the ground. Naruto face was already getting red. Sasuke smiled. He kissed his lips, gently, then he worked his way down his neck. His tounge was exploring Naruto's body. Over his nipples...down past his naval. _

_"Sasu! Are you gonna..?" Sasuke looked up with suductive eyes. His eyes mysterious and alluring. "Let _me _take care of _you." _Naruto's eyes widen. Sasuke had pulled down Naruto's pants. Sasuke laughed and touched Naruto's erection. Naruto moaned slightly at the feel of Sasuke touch. "Hard already? I guess it has been a long time." _

_Sasuke's tounge traced Naruto's erection. Naruto threw his head back. Then Sasuke had started to suck, and suck hard. With each movement Naruto sighed, moaned, and threw his head back with the rythm. The the ulitmate, the climax, had finally appeared. Sasuke pulled back and Naruto came. Cum went onto Sasuke's face and shirt. When Naruto looked up he noticed his boyfriend was covered. "Sasuke, uh, I am sorry. I don't know what to do. Uhhh!" Sasuke wiped it off and said "Come down. At least now you had gotten it our of your system." Naruto's face had gotten so red. He was embarresed. Sasuke smiled and said "Your so cute when your embaressed dobe." Naruto gotten reder and said "Stop calling me dobe!" Sasuke laughed, and his laugh had filled the campus with the sweet sound of love. _

Naruto woke up in Math class. He was so tired and out of it. He put his head back down on his desk. Then a ball hit the top of Naruto's head. He sat up and looked, Sasuke just standing there and put up his hands "Wasn't me. But I think you should be doing study hall instead of sleeping in my class!" Naruto scrunched up his face and threw the ball back at Sasuke. Sasuke caught it. Raised a eyebrow, Naruto got flustered and stared out the window. He saw Gaara out by the Sakura trees which were not in bloom yet. Gaara looked up and made eye contact with Naruto. Naruto's head lifted up slightly in suprise. Gaara smiled and walked off out of sight.

Naruto and the gang were in the overly crowed cafiteria. "Why do we have to put up with this?" Sakura asked in a fit. Naruto shrugged and said "Who knows." Two seats infront of Naruto opened up, and Gaara sat in one of them. "Uh, hi Gaara." Gaara looked up slightly and said "Yes. Hi." Naruto smiled and took a bite out of his sandwhich when Gaara asked "When your done, can we talk?" Naruto looked crossed and said "Sure. I don't see why not."

When he finished his last bite of sandwhich, Naruto got up and followed Gaara where they could talk. "I heard that you missed the roof acess." Naruto sighed and put his arms behind his head "Yeah. I miss it," Naruto brought down his arms "But, why do you ask?" Gaara leaned against a wall and said "Well, I did something...but anyway I got us access to the roof. Only for a limited time though." Naruto smiled and said "Ok, let's go!" He grabed Gaara's wrist and they headed to the roof.

Naruto opened the suspiciously unlocked door and took in the fresh air. "Ah, I missed this." Gaara stood next to him and took in the suns beams as well. "It is nice?" Naruto smiled "One of the best things in the world." Naruto looked at Gaara. He seemed so innocent, enjoying the afternoon. Gaara looked at Naruto, then something changed in his eyes...something became dark. In a blink of an eye, Naruto was thrown on the ground. Gaara climed on Naruto's lap. "Wa-wa What are you doing!" Gaara looked at him in a...familiar way. "You. What do you think?"

Naruto's face had gotten so red. "I-I-I'm not gay Gaara!" Gaara turned his head and looked at him. "Not gay?" Naruto pushed him off and said "What gave you that idea?" Gaara looked up and said "Well, you were always looking me. You would always make sure to talk to just me, alone. And Neji also had said that is the reason you broke it off with Hinata." Naruto got pissed. Well 1/3 of that was true. He used Hinata as a cover so when he sneaked off, no one would ask where he was. "IM GONNA KILL HIM!" Gaara laughed at himself. He got up and held out a hand "No hard feelings?" Naruto smiled "No hard feelings." He grabbed Gaara's hand, Gaara pulled him, and when he was up Gaara kissed him.

Naruto was to shocked for anything, words, or reactions. Gaara pulled back and was happy. He smiled, even with his eyes. "I had to." Naruto was still standing there. Gaara patted his sholder and said "No hard feelings." Gaara walked down the stairs, while Naruto was thinking to himself _"Did I cheat on Sasuke? Or was that Sexual Harasment?"_

In home room Sasuke was explaing the project that was comeing up, Gaara was acting normal but when he looked at Naruto, he pretened not to notice. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a concerened look, "Well, yes that will be all have a nice day." The students left when Naruto lingered inside still. Sasuke went up to Naruto's desk and said, "Happy Birthday, dobe." Naruto looked up "What did you say?" Sasuke smiled a little and said "It's October 10th You are finally 16." Naruto smiled and said "I forgot. Thanks...Sasu.." Naruto stood up and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke was smiling and he said underneath Naruto's lips "Tonight I will give you a special gift." Naruto pulled back and asked "You can come over?" Sasuke smilied "Yup, my inspection thingy is over." Naruto laughed a little and said "Thingy." Sasuke rolled his eyes, kissed Naruto and said "See you tonight."

Naruto got home and noticed his house was such a mess every since Sasuke had been gone. Naruto, in a rush tried to clean everything up. Trash, in the trash, clothes...in the closet, dishes in...WHERE EVER! About a half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Naruto hadn't even changed his clothes since he got home. "In a second!" He threw on some some-what nice clothes that were some-what clean. He rushed to the door and it was "Hi Sakura." The pink haired teen smiled and handed Naruto a box wrapped in golden wrapping with a blue ribbon. "Happy Birthday." Naruto ripped off the paper and opened the box, it was a recent picture of Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. They were all in there uniforms, Sasuke was sitting a tree, Sakura was sitting on a rock, and Naruto was standing there next to them.

Naruto was happy, the last picture of them all together was when they where 12, and when he looked at Sasuke as a rival. He put it next to the other one. Sakura looked around his room and said "Well this is...quaint. So you." Naruto rolled his eyes. He had hugged her and said "Thanks Sakura. Hey...I have someone coming over. I will see you monday ok?" She nodded and said "Enjoy your birthday Naru-kun!"

When she left the house, Naruto caught his breath and calmed his heart. Then he heard another knock and his heart had started up again. He breathed and opened the door. Sasuke was wearing a black shirt, skinny jeans with his chain wallet, and his untied black converse. He held two food boxes, flowers, and a small present. Sasuke smiled and said "Happy Birthday Uke." Naruto's face got red and he said "Shut up and get in here!"

Sasuke handed a Ramen dinner to Naruto and the present. Naruto set the ramen down and opened the present. It was a necklace. It was a guitar pick with Sasuke on it. Naruto looked up and Sasuke showed his with Naruto on it. "So you could always have a piece of me." He smiled and said "Thanks I love it." He put the necklace on. Sasuke smiled in a sucductive way and said, "Let's not eat dinner." Sasuke was taking off his shirt and Naruto had said "Let's not."


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

Chapter 4: Betrayal

WARING YAOI! BOYxBOY SASUNARU! NO HATERS PLEASE! NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO and SHONEN JUMP

Naruto woke up and he saw Sasuke beside him. Shirtless, deep breathing, and still sweaty. It had been a long time since his Seme has been in his bed. Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke and Sasuke put his arm around Naruto. "Morning Naru." Naruto smiled and said "Morining Sasu." They both sighed happily together. Yes It had been a long time since they had did this. _Knock. knock, knock_ Naruto's eyes shot open and when he heard a knock on the door again, he rushed to get clothes on and Sasuke escaped to the bathroom while achiveing his clothes. Naruto yelled at the door "One minute!" Then he went to Sasuke "Wait your leaving out my bathroom window." Sasuke smiled and said "Think of it as a 'forbidden love' affair Naru. I'll see you at school." Then he lept from the window while Naruto opened the door. It was Gaara.

Naruto had gotten a bit angry knowing that Gaara was the one who innturuped his and Sasuke's cuddling. "Yes?" Naruto asked with the sound of annoyence. "I just came to say happy birthday...Naru." Naruto's eye widen by the pet name Gaara used. Only Sasuke was allowed to use it -and occaionally Sakura- so it made him angry. "What do you want Gaara? You're acting like a stocker." Gaara shuffled his feet and asked "Can I come in?" Naruto sighed, then relized he was only wearing jeans that we're slightly onbuttened. He blushed a little and said "Yeah...let me find a shirt first." He found a orange shirt with a chibi bowl of Ramen on it. Last years present.

Gaara came in and the house...which was just as bad as before Sasuke came over. "It looks like a hurricane came through here." Naruto blushed a little and had gotten some flash backs of the night...Sasuke pushed Naruto against a wall...Sasuke ripped Naruto's shirt off...they were making out so intensely they didn't notice they were running into everything while they made there way to the bed..._"H-He-Harder Sasuke!" _Naruto shook his head as if Gaara could see what was running through his head.

"Uh..want some food?" Naruto asked trying to be a good house host. Gaara looked at Naruto and said "No...but I do want something sweet.." Gaara had gotten in front of Naruto and Naruto was backing up. Gaara kissed Naruto and Naruto tried to push him away. "I-I'm not gay!" Gaara laughed and said "I can make anyone turn.." Gaara threw Naruto on the bed with such force, it suprised Naruto. Gaara had grabbed some shirts and belts to tie down Naruto's limbs. "Gaara, NO! I can't do this, not with you!" Gaara ripped of Naruto's shirt and started to lick his neck, and suck on his nipples. Gaara looked up and said "You mouth says no.."Then Gaara had touched Naruto's hard that was erouding from his pants"But your body says yes."

Naruto was yelling as loud as he could. Screaming for him to stop. Gaara pulled off his pants and Naruto's pants. "No please!" There was a jingle in the door handel. Naruto hoped to god it was not who he thought it was...but only one person had the keys to his house. "Naru, sorry for bargeing in but I forgo-" Sasuke came into his house. Yes the best thing for his boyfriend to see was him being raped by another man. Naruto was in tears, was tied to the bed, and had his clothes ripped off. Sasuke had one of two chocies...one help Naruto, or two...think he was betrayed.

~_Flash back_~

_Eight years before._

_Naruto a happy little eight year old trouble maker. Sasuke the excelling student from the Uchiha clan. They weren't entirely friends. _

_Naruto was running late for school. He had slept in due to the overnighter of jutsu studying. Sasuke stared out the window bored with Iruka-sensei's repeat of chakra control lecture. Sasuke saw Naruto run into the courtyard, late of course. If Naruto was late one more time, he would be expelled permanately. Sasuke sighed to himself. He didn't know why he was going to help the dobe._

_"Iruka-sensei!" Iruka looked up to see Sasuke clenching his stomach and said "I don't feel good, will you take me to the nurse's office?" Iruka sighed and said "Yes, Sasuke-kun I will take you." Iruka led Sasuke out of the room and down the hall. Sasuke heard the pat of small feet run down the other end of the hall. Sasuke turned behind him and saw Naruto smile and wave at Sasuke. It also looked like Naruto had mouthed "Thank You." Sasuke smiled. That he believed was the begging of there friendship._

_"No one cares about you fox boy!" A group of kids were throwing rocks and dirt at Naruto. "Just get out of our village demon fox!" They threw a rock at his head and made him bleed "Just go drop dead!" Then another kid came out and punched the leader of the group. Naruto looked through the blood on his face and saw the most recognizable 'chicken butt' hair that belonged to Sasuke. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto after he knocked out the other kids. He bent down and wiped the blood from Naruto's face. "Why-Why'd you save me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him and said "'Cause I know what it's like to not have someone there for you." Naruto smiled and said "Thanks." Sasuke smiled and said "Hey I'll be there for, when ever, where ever, as long as you don't betray me." Naruto didn't get the last part, but he smiled and said "Sure. I...promise."_

This is what Naruto thought Sasuke was talking about. His face was red, his heart on the brink of acheing, and the fear of betrayal. Sasuke was stading there for a second, Not knowing what he was about to do himself. "Sasuke..I.."Sasuke went up and punched Gaara right in the face. Gaara had fell off Naruto and Sasuke had stared at Naruto. Naruto had tears in his eyes. "Naruto..." Sasuke said softly "HOW IS IT THAT YOU ARE THE EASIEST PERSON ON THIS PLANET TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OVER?" Naruto was taken aback a little. He didn't expect this kind of reaction from Sasuke. "Well if you were actually AROUND, then I wouldn't be an easy target!" Sasuke looked away and said "Well maybe I shouldn't untie you then." ... "PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS!" Sasuke laughed and said "I am, I am, maybe."

_"Dear Diary...Journal._

_ It's Naruto again. Sorry I haven't wrote in a while ^^; Last week was my birthday. My birthday it's self was fine. It was the day after that wasn't great. Sasuke and I had a ... wonderful night. I had missed it. But we had unexpected company. Gaara. So Sasuke had left out my window in the bathroom and when I let Gaara in, he tried to rape me. Well Sasuke came back in thinking "Well the person must be gone" and "I left my wallet!" So it was great when he found me naked strapped to a bed, and Gaara on top of me...It was odd. _

_ Well Sasuke kicked him out. When he turned back and looked at me I begged for him to get the off of the bed. But he had a better idea. So he basically torchered me senseless. -I think he wants to become a domenatrixs- But when he let me go. He held on to me. He wouldn't let go. When I asked him why all he said was 'I will always protect you, remember that.'_

_ Well Journal...I believe...I am in love with Uchiha Sasuke..._

_ -am I going to be his bride?-_

_ Uzumaki Naruto"_

_"Dear Journal,_

_ I have no idea what it wrong with me. I told myself not to love the dobe Naruto. But it ended up being the best thing I have ever done. My brother told me one time, if I ever fell for a man, father would disown me. I do believe he would have. I cannot forgive Itachi, I can't forgive anyone or anything. I sometimes forget what is real or not. But I do know these feelings for Naruto...are the only thing real I can hold onto. Especially after I had to save him for the thirtyith time. I cannot leave the dobe alone. He wouldn't be able to survive. _

_ Would it be odd if I asked him to be my bride?_

_ Uchiha Sasuke"_


	5. Chapter 5: Ninderella

WARING YAOI! BOYxBOY SASUNARU! NO HATERS PLEASE! NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO and SHONEN JUMP

Chapter 5: Ninderella

About three weeks after Naruto's birthday. Everything was fine and calm. Gaara had backed off, Naruto and Sasuke had gone on a real date, and Naruto's grades were getting better. The school was in a uproar for the first school dance. Halloween school dance. The student council had decided for the theme to be Cinderella. All the girls in older english formal dresses and the men in older english tuxido's. But the twist was it was a masquerade ball/Cinderella dance. The dance was the talk of the school, and the top of Naruto's mental list. Naruto was planing of going with Sasuke, but the rules were strict in having male/female couples. But old trouble maker Naruto had a few plans up his sleve.

During lunch Naruto went into Sasuke's classroom to tell in a few idea's for the dance. A few of his female classmates were already there. Naruto stood by the door and listened to the the conversation the girls we're having with him. "U-Uchiha-sensei. Will you go to the school dance with one of us?" Sasuke scoffed and said "I am a teacher. I cannot go with a student I am very sorry." Naruto looked in the classroom and the girls shuffled there feet and walked out the room. Naruto waited for them to leave, but he didn't want to go inside. Sasuke stepped out and almost didn't notice Naruto standing there. "Na-Uzumaki-kun." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up but smiled this time. Maybe this "Forbidden Love" really does have a thing to it.

Sasuke was sitting on his desk when he asked "You wanted to talk Naru?" Naruto smiled and sat on the desk in front of Sasuke's, "I..had a plan for...a day. But since your a teacher.." Sasuke looked up, "Hmm? Oh what I was talking to the girls about?" Naruto looked out the window, "You want to go to the dance with me?" Naruto's face redden and said "NO! Well, only..if..you wanna.." Sasuke looked up and smiled. "Well I expect you have a plan as the school's top trouble maker." Naruto smiled and said "Of course!"

"Well you know how the dance is supposed to be male/female?" Sasuke nodded "Well I can preform my Sexy no Justu!" Sasuke looked at him and said "Well I believe that another rule is that we have to wear clothes." Naruto got flustered and said "I know that! I can be in my jutsu and wear clothing." Sasuke looked down and said "So, let me get this straight. You want to wear a dress, so _we _could go to a high school dance together." Naruto thought about it and nodded "Well I guess that's right. But I will do anything. And since it's a masquerade ball, people don't have to know it's you, so you won't get in trouble!" Sasuke nodded and smiled, then said "This is probably the smartest thing you came up with Naru." Naruto smiled in acomplishment.

Naruto had been standing in the gym, waiting for everyone to leave. When they did he used transform, and he became Naruko. Long pony tails on the top of his-her head. Wearing the same outfit, but with boobs instead. "_Jeez this is gonna take a while to get used to." _Naruko thought. "Are you a new student?" Naruko freezed. He was afraid because she knows who that voice belonged to. She turned to see Sakura standing there staring at Naruto transformed into Naruko. "Do you need help with getting around?" Naru-ko was getting confused she thought Sakura would atmoatically know it was Naru-to. "Uh, I'm just gonna get a dress for the dance tomorrow." Sakura smiled and said "Why don't I help you?"

Naruko felt odder than usual, Sakura had her arm around Naruko's and she was leader her into town to look at dresses. "What's your name anyhow?" "Naru-...Naruko." Sakura looked off into the distance and said "Huh, Naruko. Why does that sound familiar? Well anyway, Naruko what kind of dress do you want?" Naruko looked at the mannequins outside the window. One was severly skinny, and the other was very...slutty. "Not one of those." Sakura laughed and said "Well of course. Let's go inside." They made an entrance inside. There were nothing but hues on the bright color of the spectrum. Naruko didn't really like any bright colors, except orange.

"What kind of dress are you looking for?" Naruko thought to HER self and then said "Something fun, something also for the Cinderella/Masquriade mysterious type. Something orange would be great." Sakura looked around while Naruko had sat down looking at all the girls entering and leaving the store. They all had nice and expensive dresses. Naruko wondered if she would be able to walk around with Sasuke and not be judged because she's really a he. "I found one!"

Naruko was forced into a dressing room with Sakura handing dress after dress. The first one was way to short. The second one showed to much...clevage. The list went on, then about the tenth one she found the perfect one. A dress that had lightly laid down her legs, had orange as a base color, the skirt to the dress was a simple white and the top was cut off at the sholders and had light fabric down the arms. It even had a blue rose that went with a blue ribbion around the midsection. It was perfect. Naruko walked out and she was greeted with a accomplished Sakura.

After the dress had been wrung up Naruko headed home after saying goodbye to Sakura. Half way home she relized she forgot to get a mask. She ran to the costume shop that was still open. She ran in two minutes before it closed "Do you have any masks?" A guy from behind the counter looked up and said "Sorry, sold the last one earlyer." Naruko slid down the wall, she was so angry for forgetting that. "Great. My first dance with my first boyfriend. I had already ruined it." The guy from behind the counter looked up and said "Well, we have one left. But it's an odd orange with blue rhinestones and ribbons." Naruko jumped up and said "It'll be perfect!"

Naruto woke up. He had a horrible day yesterday. He never knew shopping was so...exhausting. He laid his head on his pillow, to get some sleep before he had to wake up early to do the homework he neglected to do.

*_Beep, Beep, Beep*_ Naruto opened his eyes slightly, he tried his hardest not to hit the snooze button.

At school Naruto was bearly able to keep his eyes open. He had slept through english and Kakashi-sensei had gotten even angryer than usual. "Uzumaki-kun!" Naruto lifted his head and Kakashi had also yelled "Describe an hyperbole!" Naruto laid his head back down ignoring his teacher and Kakashi had yelled "You fail this course!" Naruto had no reaction to this at all, but he knew two people would.

Naruto had a long and tiring conversation to Iruka, but he told him that he had a date to the dance that night. Iruka sighed and had told him to enjoy the evening. Naruto had walked to Sasuke's classroom, dreading his reaction. When Sasuke had noticed Naruto he didn't have any emotions on his face. "Sit." Naruto did what was told of him. When Naruto had gotten comfy Sasuke yelled "What the hell were you thinking you dobe!" Naruto sighed and told him off his adventerous night of...shopping.

After Naruto had explained he stared at Sasuke. Sasuke had no reactions for, three seconds. Sasuke had burst into laughter and asked "You were tired because you had shopped all night?" Naruto looked down and nodded. Sasuke had put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "You crack me up Naruto." Naruto had blushed and had gotten up. He was walking out the door when Sasuke said after him "You want me to buy a corsage right? Naruko?" Naruto stood in place and only slightly nodded. Sasuke giggled as Naruto left his classroom, smiling due to Sasuke's cute laugh.

The day went by and the night had submurged into the sky as Naruto hurried home to get ready for the dance. Naruto didn't know what to do, or where to start. He jumped into the shower, did his make up -the best he could do X3-, and put on the dress. The dress didn't stay up because he had no boobs to fill the top half. He transformed and he looked into the mirror. He now a she...made a pretty woman. Naru..ko had done her hair up in the classic two high pony tails and bangs frameing her face. Then the sound came to Naruko which she had been waiting for all night, Sasuke's arival.

Naruko had almost forgot to put on her mask before answering the door. When she put on the mask and opened the door she found Sasuke wearing a classic black tuxedo with a blue flower in the front pocket, she also noticed his white classic mask. If they had gone to an anime convention people would have thought they were Salior Moon and Tuxedo Mask [look it up on google if not familiar with these characters] Naruko had smiled and Sasuke had started to blush a little. "It's odd seeing her with clothes on." Naruko had blushed and punched Sasuke in the arm. "Your mean!" Sasuke laughed and handed a blue corsage to match Sasuke's flower and Naruko's belt ribbion around the midsection of the dress. Sasuke smiled and said "You make a pretty girl." Naruko blushed and Sasuke stuck out an arm for Naruko to take a hold of for the dance long aticipated.

The dance was in the school's new bulit on gym. The gym was covered in dark and light mysterious colors, streamers, and candels. The floor hand an old antique rug and a fancy piano. Students were wearing outfits that were old and looked like from the 19th century, all the way to new dresses that made a modern old elizabethian attire. With every couple showed different styles of masks, animals to mysterious, suductive to childish. Naruko and Sasuke only stood out a little. No other girl was wearing any dresses that were close to the color orange. Naruko gipped onto Sasuke's arm tighter because she was nervous beyond belief. "Calm down you look beautiful." Naruko blushed a deep rosey color, and it was just the begging.

Neji and Hinata showed up together in the same gothic purple theme, Shikamaru was with the new student Temari in a green and cream patterns, Choji brought Ino and they wore a lighter purple and blue scheme, Sakura was with...Rock Lee in a bright pink and green candy looking style. They all wore masks that were very close to what their clothes represented. Naruko wanted to hide, sooner or later someone had to find out it was Naruto in his transformation of sexy no jutsu. "Everything will be fine, do you want to dance?" Naruko looked at Sasuke and nodded.

Half way through the dance Naruko's nervousness went away, she was really enjoying herself. She noticed a long haired red head appear with a reddress on as well as a date with a red headed older looking man. The long red head reminded Naruko of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on.

Someone came up behind Sasuke when he was drinking punch and said "Your a teacher, this isn't appropriate to be here with a...student." Sasuke sighed and said "Your right. But I am still just a kid, let me enjoy my night." Kakashi had sighed and said "Make sure Iruka doesn't see you." Sasuke smiled and went to Naruko. She was dancing around in a more upbeat song when Sasuke came to join her. Naruko was great till she felt light headed and needed to sit down. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked when he sat her down. She stook her head and she felt her chakra rappidly deplete.

Her hair was slowly getting shorter and her breasts where getting smaller. "Now for the crowning of the King and Queen of the Cinderella Halloween dance." The anoucer said in the middle of the dance floor after the song was over. "Our king and queen are the orange and blue Cinderella and Prince Charming!" Sasuke and Naruko's eyes had shot opened as the spot light had landed on them.

Naruko was becoming Naruto fairly fast. She looked up at Sasuke and he said "Go, i'll destract them." Naruko ran out the door and the anoucer said after "Where are you going princess?" Sasuke had gotten infront of the anouncer so he couldn't see Naruko run into the bathroom outside the gym.

Naruto sat in the men's bathroom in his dress in a stall. He was breathing heavy and was faint from using so much chakara. He heard a slam from the door and a call "Naruto are you in here?" Naruto sighed a sigh of relief and said "Yeah, in here." Sasuke opened the stall and Naruto was bearly concience in the stall. Sasuke picked him up and said "I have a clone destracting them. Let me take you home."

Naruto was passed out as Sasuke took him home, carrying him in the newly wedded way. Naruto had opened his eyes before he had gotten home and saw the moon behind Sasuke's head in the sky. All the stars were out and it was quiet romantic. A cold gust of wind rushed by Naruto and he shiviered in his non strapped top. Sasuke stopped and put Naruto on the ground as he took of his jacket. When he wrapped Naruto up he picked him up again. Naruto didn't remember much but he did remember talking to Sasuke a little. He just wished he knew what.

After Sasuke had tucked Naruto in -still wearing Sasuke's jacket-, he kissed him good night, and went back to his home. To tell his journal all about his night with his...girlfriend.

_"Dear Journal,_

_ Tonite was the night of school dance. Naruto and I have never been to one together, excpet for tonight. Every Guy was jealous because of the hot girl I had on my arm and all the girls was jealous of ...Naruko holding on to me all night. Half way through...she had gotten over her nervousness and really enjoyed herself. Well almost at the end Naruko's chakara's was running out, and we were crowned king and queen of the dance. I was happy-ish but Naruko was scared out of her wits. Well when Naruko changed back into Naruto he had used so much chakara that he was so loopy and tired. _

_ When I was carrying him home he started to talk. He didn't say much except that he really cared about me. He even said "You know Sasuke. I don't care who knows but I love you" he held out his arms as long as he could and said "This much. Even more so. See I am willing to cross dress for you so we can go out. I really...really...lov-...you." Good thing the dobe fell asleep so he couldn't see me blush as red as a apple. _

_ Speaking of red, I saw a read head...I think Gaara did the same thing as Naruto. Well I won't really know till monday. Nite journal_

_ Uchiha Sasuke."_


	6. Chapter 6: Reunions

WARING YAOI! BOYxBOY SASUNARU! NO HATERS PLEASE! NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO and SHONEN JUMP

Chapter 6: Reunions

Naruto woke up in his room still wearing his dress, and Sasuke's jacket. The jacket smelled of Sasuke. The sweet and nauseating sent of his loved one. He couldn't wait for monday.

During the weekend Naruto had honestly slept the whole time. Enjoying 2 days of nothingness. When monday came around Naruto was waiting for school to see sasuke again. He had gotten into his homeroom and no Sasuke. Instead there was a odd person who was taking attendance. "Where is Uchiha-sensei?" Naruto asked. The substitute looked up and said "He's at home with the flu. All he said was that he was outside and forgot his coat during the rainstorm." Guilt had hit Naruto like a knife to the heart. Sasuke had gotten sick because he gave him his jacket.

The whole day Naruto was in a gloom mood that people had left him alone. On the loud speaker it was said "Oh Princess? The unnamed queen is still at large! If anyone can find her and give her the crown then that person can have the first dance with anyone of there choice for the next dance!" Naruto sighed. No one is ever or will ever find her. Unless Naruto is forced to...still he wouldn't be very happy about it.

Naruto had went to Ichiraku to pick up some ramen to make Sasuke feel better. "You haven't been around much have you, Naruto?" Naruto looked at his favorite chef and said "Sorry I've been dealing with school, and this is for a sick friend." The chef had smiled and said "My cooking will bring the strongest ninjas back to their feet in no time!" Naruto smiled and payed the cook before departing to the local Uchiha's house.

When Naruto had gotten to Sasuke's house he noticed that the door was unlocked. "Sasu?" There was no response, but Naruto had led himself inside. After the door creaked open, Naruto had led himself to Sasuke's room. He knocked on the door and Sasuke had appeared sicker than sick can be, almost a walking corpse, he was holding on to the door and slumped to the floor. "Sasuke! Your too sick, go back to bed!" Sasuke looked up and didn't have any reaction to Naruto being in his house.

Naruto helped Sasuke up and set him in bed. Naruto put his forehead to Sasuke to check his temperature and he was burning up. "Hm...Naru. Have you felt the rain? It is nice..."Sasuke said chokely and a little loopy. Naruto went and got the ramen and gave it Sasuke. Sasuke looked twice at it. "Ramen, a cure for the common cold?" Naruto nodded and pushed it more to him. With a groan, Sasuke sat up and ate the Ramen. "Don't forget to drink the broth, it will make you feel better." Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto had gotten up to make Sasuke feel more comfortable.

In a few hours Naruto -I kid you not- cleaned all of Sasuke's place, did his homework, and took care of Sasuke. After he ate his ramen, Sasuke fell into a nice nap and didn't wake up for a few hours. When he did he was alive and more energized. Sasuke got up and looked around his place. Everything was spotless, all except for a sleeping Naruto in the living room. Naruto was on his back rubbing his stomach and had paper's spewed all round him. When Sasuke looked at the assignments, they were all done, and all correct. Sasuke laughed slightly to himself and said quietly aloud "My dobe is actually pretty smart."

Naruto woke up in a umfamiliar bed. Foreign sheets and pillows were surrounding him. Shades of blue were surrounding him a comforter haven. He sat up and looked around. He realized he was in Sasuke's room...in Sasuke's bed...so in other words...WHERE WAS SASUKE! Naruto jumped up and in a frenzie ran to the living room. Sasuke was in the kitchen, cooking. It was a sight for tired eyes. Sasuke looked up from his cutting and smiled. Naruto's hair was everywhere and his tanktop strap was falling down. When Naruto looked at what Sasuke was staring at he tried to cover up and yelled "You stripped me to my underwear you perv!" Sasuke smiled and said "I put your clothes in the washer, how about you get cleaned up in the shower?" Naruto scrunched up his face, and smelled his pits, he nearly fell over to the ungodly strench from his body. "That sounds like a good idea."

It felt odd for Naruto to strip down naked in his boyfriend's bathroom. When he got into the shower there was three things that he had immediately questioned. 1) Sasuke had a loofah, not completely odd but it was baby blue. 2) He had a rubber duckie on the corner of the tub. 3) He had the most expensive girly shampoo and contidtioner there was. If people didn't know Sasuke was gay, they needed to look in his shower.

After rubbing down with the soap, Naruto felt a presence behind him. Out of instinct he whipped around ready to hit what ever it was. It was Sasuke, smiling, and in his birthday suit. Yes, Naruto saw Sasuke naked, but when they were having sex. So for some odd reason Naruto felt embaressed for him, than himself. Naruto faced forward, face bright red, and tried to avoid his sexy boyfriend, "Naru, are you embarrassed?" Naruto shook his head and Sasuke came from behind and hugged Naruto. Naruto felt everything on his back, Sasuke's tight abs, his soft lips, his strong arms, and his impressive . Naruto was jealous of his perfect bodied partner and tried not to look at him. But another part of his body thirsted for more. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and said "Happy Naruto?"

With the hot water and steam eroding around them and the steam they were making themselves, was making it hard to breathe. Naruto was lightly laid next to the wall, hot water bouncing off his skin leaving red marks, Sasuke's arms around him leaving goosebumps. Sasuke had playfully bit on Naruto's ear and Naruto had shivered to his teeth. Sasuke lifted Naruto's arms up and began to kiss the length of Naruto's body. Sasuke lightly bit on Naruto's neck and Naruto head flung back. Sasuke was being gentle, not rough, this was nice to Naruto. But there was something missing from this. As if reading Naruto's mind, Sasuke had began to go inside Naruto. Nice and slow at first, then when he felt right Sasuke picked up speed. Naruto felt the love with each of Sasuke's thrusts. Each pounding made Naruto think of how much they shared together, how much their love had brought them happiness. As Sasuke was about to come so was Naruto. Naruto didn't need to tug on himself to get him aroused, just Sasuke in him was enough. And as if like a simple dirty love novel, they came together in a rhythmic melody and held onto eachother to catch there breath from the intimacy they had just shared.

Sasuke left Naruto to finish as he went to the living room. Goose bumps arose on Naruto. He loved and hated this feeling toward Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto looked around the bathroom and sighed to himself while looking at himself and said "Dammit. I have to start over."

Sasuke sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. His mind was running. He loved Naruto. He felt like he was the only person who could understand, he was the only one to drive him away from Orochimaru's temptation for revenge. It was hard and it was difficult beyond belief. Sasuke sometimes felt like he might have gone over board, did too much and Naruto would never forgive him; but Naruto would come up smiling and loving Sasuke even more. It made Sasuke question every time if Naruto really did lik-...love him. But when he'd see that dobe smile, play, and freak out about the smallest things about Sasuke; it made Sasuke happy and feel whole. Sasuke heard Naruto come out of the bathroom. Sasuke got up and hugged Naruto. Naruto was a little taken a back, but hugged Sasuke back. Naruto smiled.

Sasuke served a hot dinner and Naruto had scarfed it down and burnt his tongue. Sasuke laughed at him. Happy times were there, and hopefully to stay.

After Sasuke had recovered he returned to Konaha High, where a surprised visitor awaits. Sasuke walked into his classroom an hour early setting up his lesson plan, when a dark visitor stood next to a wall. Sasuke almost didn't notice and when he did he jumped back. "Itachi!"

Naruto turned over and sneezed. His nose running and fever as hot as the sun, he stayed home. "_Damn Uchiha. Gave me his cold._" Naruto thought. Then Naruto smiled and thought "_At least I don't have to endure Kakashi's English lesson._"

"What are you doing here!" Sasuke was on edge. He was a few seconds away from pulling out a kunai. "Little brother. The time is nearing. You have gotten weaker. Though I did not like the actions Orochimaru was playing on you, you still lack hate...to kill me." Sasuke growled. He was ready to rip his head off, but a part of him told him to listen to this rouge shinobi. "Little Brother," Sasuke twitched, "I am only forewarning you. The akatsuki is after the nine tails. Your loyalties have changed..." Sasuke's had weilded the sharningan and a kunai just ready to do end it all one final blow. "Or not. Protect a loved one and forget revenge. Or avenge your clan and lose a love one. Your choice little brother." In a blink of an eye, Itachi had grabbed Sasuke by the throat and pinned him to a wall. "I will be waiting, when your ready, where it all happened."

Sasuke appeared in Kakashi's room. "What is it Uchiha-kun?" Kakashi asked while sorting papers together. When he looked up he saw a rather worried Sasuke. "I-I-I have to. I have to get stronger. I must. I need too. But he will die...he can't die..." Kakshi took Sasuke's shoulders and asked "What? Why must you get stronger?" Sasuke slowly looked up and said with the grim bareness in his voice "My brother told me to."

~~~Thanks for reading! Please Review! Leave any suggestions and/or go to my profile and vote on the poll. _I'll be waiting.~_ ~~ Rikku Lawliet


	7. Chapter 7: Love Cannot Be Without Pain

Chapter 7: Love Cannot Be Without Pain

~~Hey guys this is Rikku. I am very happy you all read and enjoy this story. I must appologize for advance and for the previous chapters. Yes it does seem a bit random, and kinda jumping from place to place, but I have been dealing with life you know? Thank you all again who read on with me, Naruto and Sasuke in Last Minute Love all the way to here Chapter 7, where the real Drama begins.~~

Pain. Love. Opposite, but yet very similair and sometimes...linking. Sasuke rocked back and forth in a dark room, with a single light aluminating the room. One word, hatred, held a lot, sometimes too much for the young Uchiha. Brother, Itachi. Itachi was not the brother Sasuke had ever wanted, he did not help show him right from wrong or tried to protect him. But he had pushed and pushed Sasuke closer and closer to the edge, about ready...to...fall. Fear crept over Sasuke. Fear of losing everything he gained from not going to the dark side. Fear of losing his friends, fear of losing Naruto, fear of losing himself. Was this what Itachi really wanted? Sasuke didn't want to find out. He locked himself in a room in the back of the school. To think and calm himself, to think things through, before he messes it all up. Temptation of Revenge dangled itself infront of Sasuke, pokeing at him, teasing him. Was he really going to listen to his brother, and risk it all?

"This is bad. This could be very bad," Lady Tsunade said. Kakashi was in her office, he had told her about Sasuke's break down. Sasuke was about to go on a crazy streak, he was so wound up that he may be becoming reckless. Kakashi had little idea of what to do, first he help lead Sasuke to a secluded area to think, then he went to tell Lady Tsunade what was happenig. "Lady Hokage. Sasuke is a threat right now. Not to just himself but to his brother, close ones, and Naruto. With Sasuke being the way he is, Naruto could be badly injured." Tsunade nodded in agreement. Normally with rage, Orochimaru's cure mark creeps it's way acrossed it's host. Making them stronger, and reckless. It was one thing all the elder ninja's feared, right next to the demon fox spirt. "We have to hide him." Kakashi looked up, confused. "We need to move him to a place where Orochimaru can't find him. Or Naruto for that matter. With all this, who knows what could happen if they were to get at eachother's throats due to senseless rage. Sasuke is becoming to much of an asset. We need to move him or hide him. You decide Kakashi."

Naruto was sick and tired in bed. He was about to punch a Uchiha due to the cold he had. Naruto day dreamed what Sasuke's lesson would be that day. Naruto felt a pang of anger towards himself. For catching this damn cold and not at school where Sasuke wanted him. Naruto sighed, turned over, and fell back asleep, hoping that his dream land will be more giving then the real one.

A small light came from the creak in the door. Sasuke moved into the darkness, hiding himself to protect himself and who ever walked in that door; almost as if he were a wild animal about to attack. "Sasuke. We need to relocate. You are becoming a danger." Sasuke let out a shuddered breath and nodded. He slowly stood up and followed Kakashi out the door. Sasuke felt a shiver go down his spine, and a few faint words still tossing around in his mind. "_Your choice little brother." _ Sasuke unaware that he was speaking out loud yelled, "I have and I won't let you ruin it!" Kakashi turned to look at him with concern. Sasuke looked at Kakashi...Maybe he was going crazy after all.

-_Knock, knock, knock_- Naruto nearly jumped at the sound of the door. His heart in his stomach due to the anticipation of awaiting Sasuke's arrival. When he opened the door instead there was a happy pink haired teammate in front of him. "Oh, Hello Sakura-chan." She smiled and said "So your sick today?" He nodded. She punched him in the arm. "Ow, what the heck Sakura?" She shook her head and said, "Uchiha-san is gone, I thought you ran off with him. They said that he had to take a sick leave, and he won't be back for a very long time. Do you know about this?" With every word she had spoken, Naruto's heart just fell into his bottomless pit of a stomach, and waited for the dreaded land to the bottom. He shook his head and asked, "Gone?" She nodded while a single tear rolled down her cheek...she wasn't lying.

Sasuke had travled with Kakashi to a hidden bunker underneath the Hokage's faces on the mountain wall. There he found a room with two high pillers that had chains hanging off of them. Kakashi motioned for Sasuke to stand between the two pillers, but he took his steps slowly but surely. Kakashi had put the chains on and around Sasuke. The weight was slightly unbearable, but he had a feeling that he was going to have to deal with this for a long time. To protect everyone, especially Naruto. "Why are these here.." Sasuke asked, almost apathetic. Kakshi looked up from his bussiness with the chains and said "These were here to hold in whatever threat the village may face. It was orignially for the nine tails' host. For we did not believe that Naruto could even handle this long, and so since he had, we are happy. But we still have these here. Just in case." Sasuke looked down, and had a small smile creep across his face. Naruto, in chains, all to himself. But how could Sasuke think about sex in a time like this?

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He was running around the entire village. He was so waiting for Sasuke to poke his head out of a store and call him a dobe. But he had gotten no response. He kept running and running, but he had to stop and hold onto a wall to catch his breath. He was then having a coughing attacking and Sakura came up and was patting Naruto's back. "Stop Naruto, your in no condtion to be running around in this state." Naruto looked up an gave Sakura a dirty look, "If you knew Sasuke the way I did. You would relize that he never loved you, you cannot keep me from him. Ever." Naruto had stood up ran down the road and didn't look back.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke looked up. There was no one with him in the dark room. He was alone. He let out a breath and thought to himself, he must be imaging things. Sasuke sighed, but then he remembered a time when Naruto was so scared, that he held onto Sasuke for dear life, and it was before they reliezed they really like eachother in a love/sexual way.

~~_Flash Back~~_

_Halloween Seven Years ago._

_Naruto was dressed up like a fox, and Sasuke was dressed up like a vampire. They wanted to go trick-or-treating, no one else wanted to go, so they went with eachother. Naruto always played as the big tough guy, but that night, he showed otherwise._

_After a couple dozen houses Naruto was tired beyond belief. He was dragging his feet behind Sasuke. "Come on Dobe or all the good candy will be gone!" Naruto shook his head and fell to the ground. "I don't wanna move anymore." Sasuke stopped and stood next to his friend who was on the ground. He bent down and tried to get him up, and he had managed to get Naruto off the ground. In front of them stood a figure...one they had a very bad feeling about. _

_"Why is there a little fox, and a blood sucker all alone...with no one here to protect them." Sasuke thought that at first that he only wanted their candy, but the look in the tall strangers face said he wanted something completely different. Naruto held onto Sasuke and whispered in his ear, "Sasuke, I don't like him...he's scaring me." Sasuke had to be strong, but his own legs were shaking. He had no idea what he was going to do._

_"Why'd you two run off?" A familiar voice appeared behind them, the voice belonged to Kakashi. It was Iruka and Kakashi sensei. The man infront of them fled immediatly, not before Iruka had said. "You know in the villiage, you can get a very long time for...harrasing children." The man took off running. Iruka looked at Naruto and he was so tired that Iruka had decided to carry him home. Kakashi stood before Sasuke on the forgoten street. "Are you ok?" Sasuke couldn't look at him, but he said in a faint whisper, "I wasn't strong enough to protect us." Kakshi smiled with his eye and said, "Your just a kid. Don't be to hard on yourself."_

Sasuke knew he was stronger now. He'd protect Naruto from anything that came his way without hessitation...wouldn't he?

Sasuke let out a breath and tried to shake the memory from his head. He thought to himself about if he had enough time...would he be ok to go back outside? He smiled...the longer the wait, the better the sex. Sasuke chuckled lightly. "What's so funny little brother?" Sasuke didn't even had to look up to know who's voice that was. Sasuke clenched his fists...he was a sitting duck.

"So you'd thought you could escape from me in here? What exactally was your thought process Sasuke? The Akatsuki want's nine tails...you want revenge. So you tied yourself here? It would have made a lot more sense to just have tied up nine tails and be by his side. But now that your here...there is no stopping me from getting what I want." Sasuke looked up and tried to yell, "No wait!" but Itachi was already gone. These chains stopped Sasuke from getting out. These simple things that he could easily pull off. But it wasn't so easy. The entire time he was sitting there, the chains were consuming his chakura. What could Sasuke do, he had no idea...but he did know. He had to save his dobe.

Naruto had ran all over the villiage. He didn't want to ask the teachers or lady Tsunade. They wouldn't give him the answer straight out. Naruto sat on the dock in the water and watched as the sun had set. It was a beautiful sight. Naruto let out a breath but started to cough lightly. He held his chest, but he didn't stop coughing till he heard the voice of an angel of death, "What a beautiful sight. To bad you'll never see it again. Come now nine tails, it's time to go don't be a bother now." Naruto barely turned his head and he saw Itachi with his hand out saying, "Or would you rather me to kill this entire villiage and Sasuke?"

~~~Wow that was a lot! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I will more often now cause it is summer. Thank you all my watchers and hope you are enjoying the story~~~


	8. Chapter 8: Angel of Death

WARING YAOI! BOYxBOY SASUNARU! NO HATERS PLEASE! NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO and SHONEN JUMP

Chapter 8: Angel of Death

~~This certain chapter has some gore and violence in it. If you are sensitive to this I advise you to skip this chapter. And if your not. Enjoy~~

Shuddered breaths, cold sweat, anger and fear balled up into one. The sickly sweet voice of the Angel of Death had called to them, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto looked at the hand of Uchiha Itachi. The knowlege of how many people he must have killed with that single hand. A dark feeling burrowed into Naruto stomach. Take his hand, everyone may not die...don't take his hand everyone in the villiage dies...Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura...and Sasuke. Naruto closed his eyes and saw Sasuke smile a real smile for once and him saying all the petnames that Naruto was given. Naruto shivered as he opened his eyes, he saw an older Sasuke infront of him. But it was really Itachi.

Itachi sighed and said, "We do not have all day, demon fox." Naruto swallowed as he reached out his hand.

Sasuke's anger was getting the better of him. He had to go to Naruto at all costs. Even if it meant losing himself. He let the curse mark crawl across his face and body. Power fueled him. This was the farthest he normaly goes before losing himself. But he needed power, he needed the strength. The curse mark was burning into his skin, his bones were starting to push out his back, his vision was darkening. He fell into the darkness.

Naruto was being carried by Itachi. He was over his shoulder being carried to who knows where, by probably one of the most sickest person who killed his entire family. He was staring at the ground and thought to himself "_goodbye pebbles of dirt. Goodbye leaves falling off trees . Goodbye weird looking flying person mutant that kind of looks like Sasuke." _...Naruto looked up and saw Sasuke literally flying towards them. He had...hands out of his back. That is what had given him flight. "Itachi!"

Itachi had stopped, put Naruto down and turned around at the perfect time to perfectally hit Sasuke in the gut. Sasuke flew back and hit a tree. _There was a snap. _They were on the pathway out of the villiage. Naruto tried to stand, but had began to have a coughing attack due to the dust from the dirt being kicked up. Sasuke slowly stood up and said, "You are never going to take him away from me. You'd have to kill me first!" Itachi laughed to himself and responded, "That may be arranged."

Sasuke with Chidori in hand flew at an intense speed to Itachi. He had thrusted his hand to his brother's heart. But Itachi had grabbed his hand. He had stopped the Chidori perfectally fine. "Have I not told you a thousand times? You still do not have enough hate to even lay a scratch on me." Itachi grabbed his brother's neck and threw him on the ground. Itachi had placed his foot right on Sasuke's neck, to make it so he could not breath. "Hey wrinkle face!" Itachi looked up, and a foot was right in his face, and had knocked him back a few feet away from Sasuke. Naruto stood and looked behind him to Sasuke. Naruto had the nine tails Chakura surrounding his entire body. His eyes were blood shot red. "Naru?" Naruto shook his head and said, "Let me end this."

Sasuke was trying to get up but was stopped by the pain shooting at him from his ribs. His broken ribs were sticking out of him. There was no way he could move. The curse mark receeded and Sasuke was out of energy and Chakura and was just useless laying on the ground. "Let me protect you for once." Naruto said to him. He turned to Itachi and said "We end this. Now."

Itachi spit out blood to the side and said, "Well now. Since were you the violent type?" Naruto laughed and said, "You haven't seen the half of it."

Naruto was standing on his hands and feet, in a pouncing stance. He lifted a hand and the Rasengan was forming. He had sprinted so fast the Itachi could even hardly see him. Naruto let out a horrifying growl that shook the ground beneath them. In a blink of an eye...Naruto's hand was through Itachi. "This is for all the pain you caused Sasuke. May hell pay no mercy on you." He retracted his hand from him and Itachi looked at Naruto. He coughed up a little blood, and said with his dying last breath, "Take care of him." He fell to his knees, then on his face. That was the end of one of the last Uchihas. Naruto turned to see the sole surviving Uchiha staring at his brother's body. He said ever so softly "Goodbye...brother."

Naruto had carried Sasuke to lady Tsunade. She had healed and put Sasuke him in a hospital room. Naruto was sitting on the roof. He took in the view, he felt different. He wasn't the completely innocent dobe anymore. Iruka had appeared and sat next to Naruto. He had placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "Your first kill is never easy. When you want, I will take you to the ramen shop. To make you feel less depressed." Naruto shook his head and said, "Will Sasuke ever forgive me? I took his revenge moment, to save him. I just don't think he'll over look it." Iruka sighed and said, "You still have a lot to learn about love."

Sasuke was indifferent. He had gotten vists from almost everyone in the villiage, except Naruto. Sasuke stared at flowers that Sakura, Ino, and even Hinata brought him. He noticed each flower had the hair color and different type of each individual girl. He sighed. He didn't want flowers, especially from "love struck" teen girls. He wanted his dobe. His loving, innocent, perfect Naruto. Though when Sasuke had thought of Naruto, he would first see the geeky smile...then his hand through Itachi. Sasuke didn't know what to think. All the troubles have melted away from his life. But why doesn't he feel better? Sasuke turned his head over to see Kakashi reading "Make-out Paradice" that Naruto and Sasuke had bought him one christmas. Kakashi looked at him and said "He was your brother. Just remember that."...and Sasuke did. Now when he thought of Itachi...he can't see all the bad things he's done...he only remembers the good. Even though he was evil, he was still his brother.

Naruto was at door to Sasuke's room in the hospital. He couldn't knock, he couldn't open it, he could only stand there. He slowly sighed and reached for the door knob. But the door knob was already turning. So out of fear, Naruto ran down the hall into another hall. Kakashi left and when he had walked by Naruto he said quietly, "He needs to talk to you. Go to him." Naruto gulped as Kakashi had walked by. Naruto slowly walked back the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw Sasuke on the window ledge looking out onto the villiage. Naruto sighed looked down, and said "Sasu...I know that it may be hard to even see me right now. But I want you to know I'm always here for you. I lov-." Sasuke had given Naruto a hug. "I thought I told you before. Never put yourself in harms way. Ever." Naruto looked at him and said "But, I did it cause I love you." Sasuke smiled, "I know. I love you too."

~~~Rikku here. This is coming close to the end. I want to thank all of my supporters and I would like to say that I am going to end this story in a few more chapters or so. I am going to add a bonus chapter or two. Thank you all and sorry for this gruesome chapter ^^; . I had to have some blood some where :3 Enjoy some more Last Minute Love soon to come.~~~


	9. Chapter 9: Graduating Life

WARING YAOI! BOYxBOY SASUNARU! NO HATERS PLEASE! NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO and SHONEN JUMP

Chapter 9: Graduating Life

~~~So in this chapter I will tell you there is yes a big time adjustment. It is now in early June. The fight between Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi took place in May. From the chapter Ninderella to Angel of Death the months go from October to May very fast and I apologize. I hope this will clear up and confusion and please enjoy Last Mintue Love.~~~

There was a quiet and small gathering, for Uchiha Itachi's funeral. He was turned to ash, like all other enemy's of Konaha. The fith hokage had given Sasuke his brother's ashes. Naruto had put his hand on the back of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke slowly blinked as Naruto asked, "What do you want to do with him?" Sasuke looked at the box with the remains. He didn't say a word but when he started to walk on a path from the middle of the villiage Naruto knew exactly where he was going.

Sasuke stood on the dock next to the small lake in the villiage. This certain dock held many memories for Sasuke and his brother. Naruto stood on the hill watching Sasuke and the sunset. Sasuke closed his eyes, and whispered, "For doing wrong, you have recieved wrong. For taking lives, your life has been taken. Now return your body to the earth, so that the painful memories die with you." He opened his eyes and the lid to the box and dumped the remains into the water. He watched the ashes drop till they were not visible anymore. He turned and saw Naruto half smile, waving him up to sit on the hill with him. Sasuke half smiled in return. He climed up the hill and sat next to Naruto. He laid his head on Naruto's shoulder, "I really am the last one." Naruto looked at Sasuke, and he saw a single tear roll down his cheek. Naruto put his arm around Sasuke and they watched the sunset.

Sasuke didn't want to sleep alone that night. They both stayed the night at Naruto's small appartment. For the first time, it was the first night they both just laid in each other's arms, and just slept.

The next morning was a typical school day. Sasuke was gone when Naruto woke up. Naruto sighed, even though he should be used to this...it still hurt. He went to homeroom unaware that Sasuke wasn't in front of class. Instead Tsunade had came in. Naruto looked at her and asked too loud, "Hey Grandma, what's up? Where's Uchiha?" She twitched at Grandma and said, "Just sit down first Naruto."

When the class had settled down she had looked up and said, "This school year is almost over. The way we have set up the school system, you will all graduate from school completely next year. But before we get excited...I have a new student to introduce to this class before the school year is over in a few weeks. Please welcome again as a student, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke walked into the classroom in a student attire. Naruto almost lost his breath as he saw Sasuke casually walk in with his hand in his pockets and quietly say, "'Sup?"

With the villiage war calmed down, a lot more adults had returned home. Lady Tsunade had a council meeting and had decided to change the graduating year. Naruto's class was going to graduate this year. Seeing as they are all more then ready Genin and Chunin, there was no need to keep teaching them, and to keep them in a building when they could easily help the villiage now. With this new change...to graduate Naruto had a lot of making up to do in many classes.

"Ugh! Why do we need to know math if we're ninja?" Naruto asked frustrated while in a study session with Sasuke. Sasuke was done studing for the finals and was trying to help Naruto. Sasuke smiled and whispered on the back of Naruto's neck, "Do you need a stress reliever?" Naruto got wide-eyed and said, "Wha? No, I need to study." Defeated Sasuke sat infront of Naruto. Naruto raised a eyebrow and said, "What?" Sasuke smiled and said, "I'm going to wait till your done...then I'm going to attack you." Naruto gulpped and went back to studying with a creepy looking Uchiha, ex-teacher, staring at him.

So during a couple of weeks Sasuke had stared innocently at studying Naruto. Every night Sasuke would fall asleep as Naruto kept studying. Finals had appeared and Naruto was nervous beyond belief. Sasuke was a few rows ahead of him. Sasuke answered each question with ease and flipped the paper over in under ten minutes. Naruto was still on question five of a fifty question test. Naruto barely finished before the bell rang. They had two more tests that week and Naruto was not looking forward to probably failling.

The gang was allowed on the roof seeing as they were graduating...no one cared. Rock lee and Gaara were close almost too close border line creepy. Sakura and Ino made a pact to not date Ninja guys seeing as how they'd probably intimadate them. Hinata and Neji had to break up cause the villiage looked down on incest. Sasuke and Naruto had found a secluded spot and enjoyed their lunch in peace and quiet.

When the last test was done and over with. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and Sasuke and him went home, and enjoyed victory sex of surviving the finals.

Like any normal graduation...everyone was there. Caps, gowns, tassels, all of it. It was in the middle of the villiage, there were many people there getting diploma's. Naruto was nervous, he knew he graduated but everyone who over the years basically told him to drop dead, was there at the graduation. Sakura had gotten her diploma and sat with everyone else while Naruto and Sasuke patiently waited for their diploma's.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke went up to the podium, and Lady Tsunade gave a little speech and it went like this. "This young man actually graduated before. He was even a teacher for most of the year. But since he was two years too earlyer, he never actually got a graduation. But besides that, this young man actually is one of the brightest I have ever know. Like the rest of the Uchiha before him, he had done well. Sasuke if they were here, I can promise you that your parents would be proud. Please congratulate Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke had gotten a decent ammount of claps and whistles. He grabed his diploma and walked to the others. It was then Naruto's turn.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto had gotten to the podium and everyone was dead quiet. He deeply sighed and stood there head held high. Lady Tsunade smiled and said, "This boy..no this man has taught me much. He taught me to get off my butt and become leader for my villiage. He taught me how to believe again. Even as a kid I could see a fire in his eyes, and they still burn brightly. He may be a bit obnoxious, and annoying. But this man...may infact save the villiage one day. I wouldn't be suprised. He really is like one of my own. Like a little brother, maybe even a son. Now I want you all to please congradulate Uzumaki Naruto for overcoming everything...even all of your hateful comments over the years, cause now he will help in defending us all." Naruto smiled at Tsunade. He grabbed his diploma. It was still quiet. Then he heard a faint clap come from Sasuke, then Kakashi, then Sakura. Then all of his classmate and eventually all of Konaha. Naruto was shocked to have the loudest applause. Naruto even had a few tears drop down. The rest of team 7 went to him and hugged him. "We love you Naruto." Sakura said. "Even if you can be annoying." Kakashi said. "Believe it...dobe." Said...Sasuke of course.

Tsunade gave one last speech about how everyone was greatful to have such wonderful new ninja's come to defend everyone in this big family called the hidden leaf villiage. Then everyone turned there tassel to the other side. When Tsunade said "Give up for this class of ninja," everyone one threw their caps into the air. Naruto and Sasuke smiled at each other, and in that moment they didn't care that everyone was there. They kissed infront of everyone. Caps falling down along with a lot of jaws. When Naruto and Sasuke pulled apart they smiled at each other. "I love you, forever and always." Naruto said. "And I love you, always and forever." Sasuke said.

~*~Yes. That is it. I will add bonus chapters I promise but other then that Last Minute Love is offically over. This is Rikku signing off on this story for the last time.~*~


	10. Bonus 1

Bonus Chapter 1:

Naruto was moving into Sasuke's appartment. His appartment was nice and very spacious. "And that's the last box." Naruto said as he set a box with the word "Naruto's Memories" on it, on the living room floor. Sasuke looked up from sitting on the couch and asked, "What's in the box Naru?" Naruto shrugged and said, "Do you really wanna know?" Sasuke nodded, Naruto smirked and said, "Fine." He opened the box, and in it, wasn't very much. There were picture frames, a few photo albums, and a great handful of journals. Naruto grabbed out two picture frames. One was of Naruto and Sasuke when they were little kids, messing around, all dirtyed up and brusied from playing. The other was of them at the graduation. He set them down on the coffee table. Sasuke picked up the first one and said, "I remember this. Iruka couldn't handel us at all that day, and told us to go outside to handel our differences." Naruto laughed, "But in the end we beat eachother up and then got a picture of us laughing and smiling." They both laughed at the good memory. Sasuke looked at Naruto, but Naru's face was grim. He held a letter, then he held it close. Sasuke raised a eyebrow and Naruto said, "My parents had a stack of letters they were going to give me, like journal entries, this...was the last one." Naruto cleared this throat then began to read,

"My dearest son. You may not know this but I the Fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato, am your father.

Today I fear I am going to go defeat the Nine Tail fox, but not return. Please hear me when I say this, you are my son. You are my blood. I love family with everything I have and more. This villiage is my family, Naruto. It is yours too. If you ever find yourself alone. Remember that. If I must sacrifice myself for my family I will. But I know you will not forgive me for leaving you behind. I know cause you are mine and Kushina's son that you will be strong. One last thing I must do before I must leave is tell you how much your mother and I love you. We know that you would become the best leader for our family. Cause as they say you are your father's son. I believe in you Naruto. And I love you,

Namikaze Minato

Dad"

Naruto had a tear leave his eye, but wiped it away before it could fall. "My father believed in me becoming Hokage, but he never actually knew me." Sasuke was never really the comforting type. But Sasuke had gotten up, kneeled in front of Naruto, to be at his level, then hugged him. Naruto hugged back and said, "Your my everything Sasuke. You always will be."Sasuke pulled away smiled and said "I love you too."

In the box was many goofy picture of Naruto, many with Sasuke and team seven. The journals stayed in the box. When Sasuke asked about them Naruto said, "I have to deal with my past. But not tonight. I don't want to cry again."

The next morning when Naruto had woken up, he noticed Sasuke wasn't there. But a sweet alluring smell lured him to the kitchen. Sasuke was wearing a cooking appron, and a bandana to keep his hair back while he was cooking. It was very adorable, cause they were both pink. Naruto leaned against the wall frame and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was too involved with his cooking to noticed a happily slept Naruto leaning againt the wall staring at him. When Sasuke turned to put bread into the toaster, the bread almost flew out of his hands. "Jeez dobe! Don't suprise me like that." Naruto lightly giggled and said, "Your making food, i'm just wondering why i'm suprised." Sasuke glared at him through the coners of his eyes and said, "Shut up dobe." Naruto smiled and helped in the kitchen the best he could.

After Naruto was done he went back to the bedroom and went through a few drawers and found a scroll. The scroll wasn't all that clear. When he read it outloud...

_*poof*_

After the smoke cleared, Naruto sat up and looked in the mirror. He saw Naruko looking back at him. Naruto grabbed his face, and pulled it. It hurt. It was him. "Transform!" But Naruko...was still Naruko. She looked at the scroll and read it slowly and carefully. In very fine print was written "Gender-Swap scroll. The effects of this scroll will last for two weeks. Procaution, heed warnings of sexual activities during these two weeks." Naruko threw the scroll on the floor. She crossed her legs and thought, "Well, i'm the son my dad always wanted. Am I the daughter that he got, still good enough at becoming leader?"

~~This is a bonus chapter, I am going to write the couple of weeks, and the...interesting times they had. Also look for two new SasuNaru stories coming about them in a world, where Itachi never killed the Uchiha clan, and another where Naruto has a big sister, Naruko. I hope you all enjoy my work~~

Sasuke walks in with a basket full of clothes, and drops them, because he see's Naruko playing with her breasts infront of the mirror. She turns looks at him and ask, "Do you think I have too big of boobs?"


End file.
